


Lokisdottir

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: au_bingo, Community: spn_bitesized, Episode: s02e15 Tall Tales, Episode: s03e11 Mystery Spot, Episode: s05e08 Changing Channels, Episode: s05e19 Hammer of the Gods, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-02
Updated: 2010-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>His name's Sam and he's real curious about Croft Hall and 669 girl and the not-a-crop-circle. Coincidentally enough, Gabriel knows everything ever about Croft Hall and 669 girl and the not-a-crop-circle.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lokisdottir

The really tall guy asking questions around Gabriel's latest play area? He is damn sexy.

Also not at all attracted to Gabriel's short brunet janitor face. Sucks to be him, but Gabriel has _options_. He rather likes the body he's got—it's his, after all, dating from when he flipped heaven the bird and tossed himself to earth—but it's also a reconstruction atom by atom, and Gabriel can construct a Nordic blonde the same way; this body has never been anyone's but Gabriel's, so consent is a nonissue.

Now the fun part. Seducing tall guy.

Turns out his name's Sam and he's real curious about Croft Hall and 669 girl and the not-a-crop-circle. Coincidentally enough, Gabriel knows everything ever about Croft Hall and 669 girl and the not-a-crop-circle. And can tweak the alcohol content of Sam's drinks and smile just right to have an effect on Sam's libido.

It's one hell of a night. Enough so that Gabriel puts her number in Sam's phone and tells him, if he ever needs anything, call. And she really means anything. If Sam ever calls, Gabriel will probably even come help.

Gabriel stays in the hot blonde body for a while, having a ball. Until her body decides that a great way to spend Saturday would be in bed sleeping off a headache and backache, and because this is not actually the first time Gabriel's been through this (Gabriel would really like visitation rights with her own damn son without Odin trying to kill her), she recognizes the symptoms. She sticks it out exactly as long as she has to, and the moment the painful part's over she repossesses her male form; Gabriel swears, again, that he will never again be this dumb.

Katla Lokisdóttir (Camael, when no one can hear, after the second in command of Gabriel's old garrison) hits terrible toddlerhood at two days old (because until they can walk and talk, babies are _boring_ ), and grows up learning every trick Hel, Kali Durga, Aja, Athene, and Gabriel can teach her. Not that she needs the help.

When Katla's almost a year old and is rapidly approaching puberty, she meets her father. Much to God's entertainment, Gabriel is sure, Sam is Lucifer's intended vessel. _Lucifer's_. Gabriel _likes_ his toys, damn it, and if Lucifer gets out and gets hold of Sam, bye-bye playground.

If Sam knows he can't save his brother from hell, Gabriel reasons, then he'll stop trying, which means he won't be turning the crank on the Luc-in-a-box, which means the world will carry on exactly as it always has. The trick will be getting those two codependent idiots to the key realization.

If Gabriel's _Groundhog Day_ idea doesn't work, Katla decides, and Gabriel reluctantly agrees, to compress herself into the little squalling toddling thing she would be at this point if she looked as young as she is. Gabriel retrieves the blonde vessel just in case he needs to come up with a sob story to convince Sam that protecting baby Katla is more important than protecting Dean.

(The Mystery Spot stunt doesn't work. Katla's idea does.)

(Gabriel misses Lucifer, but not enough to let him destroy Katla's world.)


End file.
